Bio-Hybrids
The Bio-Hybrids are three humans under the command of Akihiro Kurata. Nanami Nanami is one of the Bio-Hybrids, a trio of modified individuals working for Kurata. After the DATS building was destroyed, she and Ivan chased after Commander Richard Sampson. Later, they fought Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa and the two PawnChessmon before facing Marcus Damon and the others along with both of her comrades. She and her fellow Bio-Hybrids subsequently pursued the ex-Data Squad through the Digital World before being defeated by their newfound mega forms, ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon and Rosemon. Subsequently, they pleaded for more power to Kurata and were given a higher form, based on a mega Digimon. She dresses unusually compared to the other characters in the series, carrying an umbrella, and wearing clothing in the style of a Gothic Lolita. Like Thomas H. Norstein, Nanami is also something of a genius herself, and used her intelligence to counter the battle strategies of Thomas after gaining the ability to become BioRotosmon. Her strategies even extended so far as acting as if she were in love with him. However, Nanami was defeated when Thomas used an attack that was reminiscent of Marcus' reckless fighting style. In the last episode, Nanami was also rising her D.N.A. in the sky. Her Digivice is Burgandy/Gray. BioQuetzalmon BioQuetzalmon is Nanami's first Digimon form, based on the Armor Digimon Quetzalmon. Attacks * Freezing Wave (Shock Wave): Wraps around her foes and releases a wave of paralyzing energy. BioRotosmon BioRotosmon is BioQuetzalmon's next stage, which she gained after having her body combined with the data of a Mega Digimon, based on Lotosmon which, at the time of its debut, was not released yet. When Kurta gave Nanami more power, BioRotosmon was born. BioRotosmon appeared to destroy the waterfall that fed the lake guarding Eldradimon and the Sacred City. Thomas and MirageGaogamon attempted to stop her, but she outwitted and overpowered each of MirageGaogamon's tactics. Once he was down, she turned her attention to Thomas and tried to seduce him into joining her side, like she had done so before when she was Nanami. Thomas tried to resist her persuasions and illusions, but she would not quit so easily, even spouting out that, by joining together, the two of them could achieve godhood and reign supreme over all. However, Thomas still refused and MirageGaogamon took her on a second time, this time relying on no tactics, but on sheer might and a pointblank-ranged attack. And with that, BioRotosmon fell, laughing madly and then electrocuting with screams of pain. One of the bolts of energy released from her body shot out at her staff, which was wedged into the ground near the waterfall, and the resulting occurance had destroyed the waterfall anyway, which would shortly leave Eldradimon and capital's defenses lowered greatly.BioRotosmon reverted back to Nanami and a digi-egg (which lay nearby) and, before she passed out, she said that that last move made by MirageGaogamon was the kind of move Marcus would use. Attacks * Seven's Fantasia: Fires a rainbow-colored beam from her flower-ended staff. * Serpent Ruin (Abandon Ruin): Fires a dark purple beam from the black serpent on her staff. Ivan Ivan is the strong man of the Bio-Hybrid trio consisting of himself, Kouki and Nanami. Ivan seems to have difficulty with holding his inner thoughs, and tends to blurt out what he's thinking without realizing it. After meeting her for the first time, he developed a sort of attraction towards Yoshino Fujieda (calling her his "honey bun" at one point). After gaining his ability to assume his final form, this prompted him to enrage Rosemon in a duel for Yoshino's love, only for him to be defeated at their hands. In the same episode this battle occured in, it was revealed that Ivan is something of a mercenary, and underwent his transformation into a Bio-Hybrid for the sake of money. It was learned that he also had many brothers and sisters in Russia, and that he was fighting for their sakes. In the last episode, Ivan was also rising his D.N.A. into the sky, together with his brother and sisters. His Digivice is Brown/Gray. BioStegomon BioStegomon is Ivan's first Digimon form, possesing strength as well as durability. He is based on the Armor Digimon Stegomon. Attacks * Shell Needle Rain: Fires off the numerous spikes on his back. * Guillotine Wheel: Spins, turning into a living saw and slicing with his row of spikes. BioSupinomon BioSupinomon is BioStegomon's next stage, based on Spinomon, which Ivan gained after having his body combined with the data of a Mega Digimon. BioSupinomon has armor and rows of detachable spikes on his body. When Kurata gave an upgrade to the Bio-Hybrids, BioSupinomon is born. When Yoshino refused to love Ivan, he transformed into BioSupinomon to fight Rosemon. During the battle, a Yasyamon attacked BioSupinomon, and he cold-heartedly killed Yasyamon by impaling him with his sword. Rosemon was almost weakened by BioSupinomon's Blue Promenice, but finished him off with a Forbidden Temptation, reverting him back to Ivan. Ivan told Yoshino he was working for Kurata to earn money for his family. Attacks * Blue Prominence: Breathes a burst of blue-hot flames. * Sonic Slash Rain: Fires off the main row of spikes on his back. Kouki Kouki is one of the modified humans who Kurata gave the power to become Digimon through Bio-Hybrid Digivolution. He is the practical leader of the Bio-Hybrids, and is a vicious character who enjoys fighting and destruction. He first appeared to defend Akihiro Kurata from Keenan Crier and Crowmon. He then appeared before the DATS group, where he clashed fists with Marcus Damon which ignited his D.N.A. - an act that alerted everyone to the fact that he was no mere human. However, both he and his comrades' attacks were halted by Commander Richard Sampson and Kudamon. When he and the Bio-Hybrids met the DATS group again later, they decimated their Digimon, but a sudden surge of energy released by the humans defeated the Bio-Hybrids. When their human partners were being trained to control that power by BanchoLeomon, the Bio Hybrids attacked their defenseless digimon trying to find where their partners were. Eventually however, the human members of DATS got control, Marcus being the first do so and used his new found strength humiliate Kouki, after which the Digimon were able to assume their Mega-forms and easily defeat the Bio-Hybrids. After their defeat, Kurata informed the Bio-Hybrids that he could infuse them with the power of stronger digimon, but warned that the process could kill them. Although Kouki was the only one interested because of his wounded pride, Kurata infused them all anyways. To his chagrin, Kouki found Kurata holding him back from fighting Marcus until ElDradimon was drawn into the human world. After Kouki fought against Marcus and ShineGreymon. Kouki's initially held the upper-hand due to a combination of his new found strength and because ShineGreymon held back from using his strongest attacks to avoid damaging the city they were fighting, while Kouki had no regard for causing damage and even knocked over a building to attack ShineGreymon. Eventually, however, Marcus has able to call on a new power in the form of the GeoGrey Sword, which ShineGreymon used to easily defeat Kouki, which this time destroyed his digimon half. In the epilogue (5 years later), Kouki made an appearance as a motorcyclist without a helmet, pursued by Yoshino Fujieda's police wagon. His Digivice is Blue/Gray. BioThunderbirdmon BioThunderbirdmon is Kouki's first Digimon form, based on the Armor Digimon Thunderbirdmon. Attacks *'Thunder Storm': Releases a wave of thunder and electricity from his wings. BioDarkdramon BioDarkdramon is BioThunderbirdmon's next stage, based on Darkdramon, which Kouki assumes through "Hyper Bio Extra Evolution", which he gained after having his body combined with the data of a Mega Digimon. He fought ShineGreymon in the real world in order to keep him from interfering with Kurata's plans. He was defeated and reverted to Kouki and a Digi-Egg after ShineGreymon impaled him through the chest with the GeoGrey Sword. Attacks * Gigantic Lance: Attacks with the lance built into his arm. * Dark Roar: Creates an explosive ball of dark matter, and directs it at his enemy. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Data Squad